


New Traditions

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: dhr_advent, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, Romance, mulled cider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Draco spends Christmas  Eve with the Granger family for the first time.





	New Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First off, a huge thank you to whoever nominated me! I look forward to DHr Advent every year, so getting to participate this time around is an absolute joy! Thank you, thank you, thank you. Also, many thanks to gaeilgerua for looking this over for me. I hope everyone enjoys this bit of Christmas fluff.
> 
> Prompt: Mulled Cider
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement intended. I am not making any money from the posting of this fic.

“Hermione, relax, he’ll be here,” her mother assured her for what seemed like the millionth time. 

Hermione worried her lips. “I should have just brought him over with me. What if he gets lost?”

Jean Granger shook her head, smiling slightly. “Draco will be here,” she repeated once more. “Unless he gets cold feet about coming here for Christmas Eve.”

“He’s met you and Dad, and he loves both of you,” Hermione said. 

“But that was always in public, never in our home,” Jean pointed out.

Hermione shook her head. “He’ll be here.” She glanced around the kitchen at what was still left to do. “We can make the mulled cider when he arrives.”

“Perfect,” Hermione said, grinning. “Do you know where Dad is?”

“Upstairs,” Jean answered. “He’s doing some last minute gift wrapping.”

The doorbell rang. 

“See? Told you he’d be here,” Jean teased.

Hermione excitedly made her way to the front door. Opening it, she grinned when she saw Draco nervously standing on the doorstep. “You’re here,” she said quietly.

“Hi, Hermione.” He grinned sheepishly but stepped into the house. He pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed her gently. “I missed you.”

“I missed you,” Hermione said, kissing him quickly once more. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he told her. 

“Hello, Draco,” Jean said from the doorway of the kitchen.

“Hello, Mrs Granger,” he said, smiling at her. “It’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you, too,” Jean said. “Come in, make yourself at home.”

“Thank you.” Draco removed his outer cloak and hung it on the coat rack by the door. “So, can you believe it’s already Christmas Eve?”

“No,” Hermione said, pouting slightly. “I can’t believe my break from work is nearly over.” Hermione had ended up with the week off from St. Mungo’s, to which she was grateful. She loved her job as a medi-witch in the pediatric unit, but sometimes, she just needed a break.

“Sorry, love, but at least you got time off.” Draco worked for Malfoy Industries with his father, and the work never slowed down or stopped. Draco was always working on one thing after another.

“True.” Taking his hand, she led him towards the kitchen. “Dinner is nearly ready; we just need to make the mulled cider.”

“I’ve never had mulled cider.”

Hermione’s eyes widened. “Oh, Draco, you’ll love it! It’s delicious.”

“Hi, Draco,” David Granger greeted, entering the kitchen. He walked over to Jean, kissing her on the forehead. “Love, how’s it going?”

“Dinner is nearly ready, just going to cut the ham and finish up the potatoes,” Jean explained. “Hermione and Draco are going to start the cider so it will be ready for after dinner.”

“Perfect, I’ll get a fire going in the front room, and then set the table.” David grinned. 

“Okay, Draco, can you slice this orange thinly?” Hermione handed him an orange. “There’s a knife and the cutting board right there.”

“Got it,” Draco said, grinning. He followed Hermione’s instructions and began slicing.

Hermione measured out the apple cider and poured it into the saucepan. She then pulled the spices that she needed from the cabinet. As she made sure that she had everything, she glanced over at Draco, who was currently cutting the orange with an intense look of concentration on his face.

He finished, looking up at her and smiling. He winked at her before picking up the cutting board and bringing it to her. “Do I put it in the pot?”

“Yup,” Hermione said. “And then turn the setting to low so it can start to cook.” 

She counted out the cinnamon sticks, cloves, and allspice berries that she would need. She brought them over and put them in with the cider and oranges. Leaning down, she sniffed the mixture and gave it a stir. “Come, smell it.”

Draco leant over the pan and sniffed. “Ooo,” he grinned. “That smells like Christmas.”

Hermione grinned. “Tastes like Christmas too.” She kissed his cheek. “This is our first Christmas as a couple.”

“I know,” Draco grinned at her. He grabbed her hands and pulled her close. Looking around quickly to ensure that they were alone in the kitchen, he kissed her deeply. 

Hermione eagerly returned the kiss, pressing her body against Draco’s as she kissed him. “Nearly a year of dating too.”

“Couldn’t resist kissing you at midnight at Blaise and Ginny’s party last year,” Draco reminisced, grinning. “Best decision ever.”

“Agreed.” Hermione kissed him once more. 

“Dinner is ready,” Jean announced. 

“Perfect!” Hermione said, stepping away from Draco slightly. 

“Anything we can help with?” Draco offered.

“Nope, go take a seat in the dining room,” Jean instructed. “The cider smells good, Hermione and Draco. Can’t wait to drink it later on.”

Draco followed Hermione to the dining room and took a seat next to her. The dinner food smelled amazing, and he grinned at Hermione.

“Mum makes the best potatoes,” Hermione told him. She began to make her plate, nodding for Draco to follow her lead.

The four of them ate dinner rather quickly, all hungry from the day’s preparations. David and Draco talked a bit about Draco’s work, and Hermione mostly listened. She loved how passionate Draco was when he spoke of his father’s company. Lucius and Draco had a shaky relationship, but it certainly seemed to be on the mend. He wasn’t a fan of her blood status, but even Lucius could admit that she was a gifted witch. Narcissa, on the other hand, took to her right away.

“I’m stuffed,” she announced. Standing, she gathered her plate and silverware. “I’m going to get us all some mulled cider. Does anyone want a dash of whiskey in theirs?”

David raised his hand. “Just you, Dad? Okay.”

Heading to the kitchen, Hermione summoned four mugs from the cabinet. She poured the cider into each mug and added a bit of whiskey to her father’s. Taking her parents, she carried them towards the living room and saw that it was empty. Hermione then headed to the drawing room where her father had started the fire earlier. Her parents were sitting on the sofa. “Where’s Draco?” she asked, handing them both their mugs.

“In the kitchen,” David said. “He insisted on cleaning up the dinner table.”

“Oh, okay,” Hermione nodded. She headed back to the kitchen, and sure enough, Draco was setting the dishes to wash themselves in the sink. “You’re the sweetest,” Hermione told him, picking up their mugs.

He met her halfway, taking the mug from her hand. “I’m ready to try this.” He lifted his cup to his nose and sniffed it. “Smells so good.”

“Well, cheers,” Hermione murmured, clinking her mug against his. They both took a sip, and Hermione closed her eyes, savouring the taste. Opening her eyes, she grinned when she saw the look on Draco’s face.

“I love it,” he murmured. “Oh, Merlin, it may be my new favourite thing.”

“Right?” Hermione said, smiling. 

“I think making mulled cider on Christmas Eve is a new tradition for years to come.” Draco put his mug on the counter and then took Hermione’s, setting it down also. 

Stepping closer to Hermione, he put his hands on her hips and looked up. Hermione followed his lead, looking up and grinning when she saw the spring of mistletoe sprouting.

“You’re the sweetest,” Hermione told him.

“I love you,” Draco replied. “Here’s to many more Christmases together.” 

Hermione beamed. “Agreed.” Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him passionately under the mistletoe.


End file.
